This invention relates in general to stethoscopes and more particularly to a protective cover for a pre-cordial stethoscope.
Pre-cordial stethoscopes are used for monitoring heart and lung sounds. The pre-cordial stethoscopes that are used for adults and children are generally cylindrical and have an open bottom cavity from which a tubular fitting extends for transmission of the bodily sounds that are detected. The pre-cordial stethoscopes used for infants and premature infants are somewhat smaller and have a discoidal shape. The sounds that are being monitored are subject to external noise contamination which can be a significant problem. Handling and protection of the stethoscope also present problems.
The present invention is directed to a cover for a pre-cordial stethoscope which serves to protect the stethoscope body, make it easier to handle, and decrease the external noise contamination. In accordance with the invention, a protective cover constructed of a relatively soft material includes a discoidal top which spans the stethoscope body and a cylindrical side wall which encircles the stethoscope body. The side wall has a slot through which the tubular fitting of the stethoscope extends. The cover is applied to the stethoscope body and leaves the monitoring cavity open at the bottom so that its ability to detect heart and lung sounds is not impaired.
A rigid disk may be secured to or incorporated in the top of the cover to provide stiffening. Another option is the incorporation of a vacuum filled shell in combination with the cover to provide additional suppression of external noise. A modified cover is provided for the smaller stethoscopes that are used for infants and premature infants.